Taste
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Berawal dari perasaan sedih ketika melihat luka di tubuh Luffy, dan berakhir dengan perasaan aneh saat dipeluknya, OOC


**Disclaimare**

**One Piece Belong to Oda Sensei**

**Warning**

**OOC dan Typo**

**Pairing**

**Luffy x Nami**

*****mulai*** **

Deburan ombak menerpa Sunny Go, membuatnya terombang-ambing di tengah lautan New World. Tangan putih itu akhirnya menyelesaikan goresan kecil pada peta yang dibuat olehnya. Sebuah peta yang menggambarkan geografis pulau bernama Punk Hazard.

Kemudian gadis bersurai oranye itu meletakkan penanya, menggulung petanya dan menaruh peta tersebut ke dalam tempat penyimpanan peta-peta buatannya. Setelah itu Nami, nama sang gadis beranjak dari bangkunya, melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan menuju dapur.

Hal ini karena rasa haus mulai menggelitik tenggorokannya. Mungkin segelas jus jeruk minuman favoritnya, dapat menghilangkan rasa haus dalam dirinya. Tapi sebelum sampai ke dapur langkah kakinya terhenti, ketika melihat surai hitam dengan topi jerami menutupi wajahnya, tertidur telentang di atas lantai geladak Sunny Go.

Bajunya yang terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah luka di dadanya, yang membentuk huruf X. Pandangan sendu pun langsung terpancar pada mata Nami yang berwarna cokelat. Memori ketika dia dan teman-temannya dilempar oleh Shichibukai Kuma, kembali terlintas dalam bayangannya. Begitu pula memori ketika ia membaca surat kabar berisi, berita Portgas D. Ace tewas dalam sebuah perang Marine Ford.

Rasa nyeri mulai menyentil hatinya, ketika mengingat itu. Portgas D. Ace memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Nami. Tapi Portgas D. Ace adalah orang yang paling berharga, bagi sosok yang terbaring di atas geladak Sunny Go.

Orang yang tertidur di atas geladak Sunny Go, itu juga adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Makanya perasaan sedih hadir ketika mengingat semua itu. Kemudian Nami menghampiri orang itu dan berjongkok. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Nami memegang luka itu secara perlahan dan hati-hati, supaya tidak membangunkan orang itu.

Nami yakin pasti sangat sakit, ketika luka itu belum kering. Namun Nami lebih yakin kalau hati orang itu lebih sakit dari lukanya. Hal ini karena Nami tahu ditinggal orang yang paling berharga, lebih sakit ketimbang ditusuk oleh pisau yang tajam.

Setelah itu Nami mengambil topi jerami yang menutupi wajah orang itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah orang itu. Semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya...

**Tuk!**

"Luffy bangun!" teriak Nami di wajah orang itu, setelah menyentil dahi orang itu, dengan keras.

"Ittaiii... ukh... Nami apa sih?" ujar orang itu memegangi dahinya yang disentil oleh Nami.

"Apa, apa... kau lupa yah, kau kan sedang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kapal. Kenapa malah tertidur?!" omel Nami pada orang itu.

"He...he..." jawab Luffy nama orang itu, yang merupakan kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan juga orang yang paling berharga bagi Nami. Sebuah cengiran polos tanpa merasa bersalah terlukis di wajah Luffy.

"He...he... Dasar! Jaga yang bener jangan tidur lagi. Kalau ada bajak laut lain atau angkatan laut, datang bagaimana?"

"Maaf, habis aku mengantuk Nami."

"Ck, ya sudah berhubung aku mau membuat jus jeruk, sekalian deh kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

"Hontou nie?"

"Hm."

"Arigatou Nami, tapi sekalian buatkan aku kue yah?"

**Bletak!**

"Huh, dikasih hati malah minta jantung!"

"Ittaiii... sakit Nami, kan cuma bercanda. Tidak perlu sampai menjitak segala kan!"

"Ck, ya sudahlah berhubung aku lagi baik, cemilan tengah malam untukku yang dibuatkan oleh Sanji, kubagi padamu."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Yatta, Arigatou Nami..."

Jantung berdetak cepat ketika sebuah pelukan datang pada Nami. Di dorongnya badan Luffy untuk menetralkan detakan jantungnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, atau camilannya tidak jadi kubagi!" ancam Nami.

"Eh? Maaf...maaf... Nami aku refleks, habis tumben-tumbenan Nami baik, biasanya kan pelit."

**Bletak!**

"Huh, menyebalkan!"

Kaki Nami langsung dilangkahkan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Luffy yang sedang memegangi benjolnya, karena ulah Nami.

Sesampainya di dapur, Nami langsung menutup pintu dapur dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi jerami, yang tadi diambilnya dari atas wajah Luffy, serta belum dikembalikan.

Merah padam itulah yang terjadi ketika kau mengintip wajah Nami, di balik topi jerami tersebut. Pelukan tadi memang benar-benar sesuatu banget dan mungkin akan sulit dilupakan.

Tersadar bahwa diri Nami sudah OOC, segera saja ia membuatkan jus jeruk dan kopi untuk Luffy. Supaya bisa menghilangkan rasa yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Rasa aneh yang telah muncul sejak lama, namun baru disadari akhir-akhir ini. Rasa yang mungkin akan terus dipendam oleh Nami, karena gadis bersurai oranye itu merasa, lebih baik seperti ini.

Soalnya rasa ini terlalu indah dan sulit untuk diungkapkan, untuk itulah Nami memilih lebih baik seperti ini.

*****END*****


End file.
